


The First Christmas

by lavieboheme0919



Series: Three is Not a Crowd [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Photography, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieboheme0919/pseuds/lavieboheme0919
Summary: A bit of domestic fluff with Stiles, Peter, and Chris in the wee early times of their relationship, before the main events of the series





	The First Christmas

"No!" Stiles said firmly. "I'm not putting it on."

"It's for our family photo," Chris pleaded, pouting his lips out.

"It's a red onesie," Stiles whined. "I'm not doing it."

"I know how to convince him," Peter whispered to his husband. He turned to Stiles. "Follow me."

Stiles narrowed his eyes shrewdly. This was his first Christmas with his boyfriends. He understood that they'd made nearly two decades worth of Christmas traditions and that as the newest part of the relationship, he should follow along with some of them… but a onesie? Really?

He followed Peter upstairs to find that Peter had already taken his off and was working diligently with a pair of scissors, then a needle and thread. When he was done, he displayed the two garments, showing off his handy work. He had sewn them together in such a way that would require them to be having sex in order for it to work.

Carefully the two of them climbed into the garish red onesies. Peter guided himself into his young boyfriend. "Stand on my feet. It'll make walking much easier."

"When the photo is over, can we get out of this? It's itchy…"

"Naked tree decorating? How will we possibly know what balls should go on the tree when we're too distracted by yours?" Peter joked. He had already started hitting the egg nog and it was evident.

As soon as Chris saw the way Peter and Stiles were descending the stairs, he knew what had been done and began to laugh. "You two are completely ridiculous."

"It got him into it, though," Peter announced proudly. They got into position for the camera, taking several photos that were so emblematic of their relationship, they took away Stiles' breath when he saw them. Peter played with them on his computer, tweaking the lighting just a bit and removing glare and red-eye before giving them the choice. Whatever they chose would be on their Christmas card. Stiles liked the one where he was lying across their laps, giggling as they kissed tenderly. Peter's preference was for the one that had Stiles on his lap, his own arms wrapped tightly around his young boyfriend, and Chris leaning forward, embracing the other two. When Chris saw it, he pointed to it immediately. "That's the one."

"Should we send one to your father and sister?" Peter asked.

"Ooh!" Chris raised his eyebrows. "Maybe they'll have a heart attack! Yeah… let's send it!"

"Stiles? What about your dad?" Peter asked.

Stiles sighed and bit the inside of his lip, the way he always did when he was about to say something he didn't want to say. "My dad doesn't know about you two yet."

"He knows you're gay, right?" Chris asked.

"Bi," Stiles corrected. "And yeah… but he doesn't know that I'm in a polyamorous relationship with to guys who are his age. He still thinks I pay for that apartment on my own… and he still sends me my mail there."

Peter remained oddly silent. "You aren't ashamed of us, are you?" he asked.

Stiles' eyes widened. "NO!" he exclaimed. "Absolutely not. You guys are so freaking amazing. I just… I don't know how to break that news to him so I plan on keeping it from him until I know that telling him won't send him to the hospital."

Chris poured a glass of eggnog, which was mostly bourbon with eggnog to taste, sprinkled with a little nutmeg and allspice. He slid the glass to Stiles.

"I'm not 21 yet," Stiles said, staring at the glass of frothy liquid.

"I think Santa will forgive you," Chris replied.

"Besides… Chris and I actually prefer it when you're naughty," Peter teased, biting along Stiles' neck in a deliberate effort to leave a hickey.

"It's time to start decorating the tree," Chris announced. "Maybe you two should change into something that would allow you to move separately?"

Peter brought Stiles upstairs. They climbed out of the garment, but before changing into regular pajama bottoms and tank tops, Peter pushed Stiles back onto the bed and slid into him. Stiles moaned blissfully at the feeling of his boyfriend's thrusts. Their impromptu sex lasted long enough for Chris to miss them and call after them that he needed their help. Peter came, but Stiles hadn't quite managed to. The look of disappointment on his face broke Peter's heart.

"Don't worry. Once the tree is done, I'll make it up to you," he vowed. "But this is your first Christmas as my boyfriend. This is my first Christmas having a boyfriend  _and_  a husband. Usually the previous boyfriends didn't last long enough to make it to a major holiday."

"I've lived with you for nine months so far," Stiles said. "Chris says that I've broken the record… but it worries me."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because what if you realize one day that you're bored of me and don't want me around anymore?" Stiles asked. "Isn't that what happened to the other guys?"

Peter heaved a heavy sigh. He stared into his young boyfriend's eyes. "They didn't last because they weren't like you. They weren't the incredible combination of smart, funny, talented, witty, and all-around-amazing that you are. You're very special to me, Stiles. Please don't forget that."

It was the first time Stiles had wanted to say it… the three words that would change everything for him. But he didn't. Instead, he kissed Peter before leading him back downstairs. Chris had organized the boxes based on what was inside them, lights first, then tinsel, then ornaments.

"Stiles, it's one of our traditions to watch a Christmas movie while we decorate the tree. Normally we do it on a rotation… this year was supposed to be A Christmas Story," Chris said.

Stiles wrinkled his nose. "That movie's so racist…"

"Since this is your first Christmas with us, why don't you choose one of your favorites," Chris suggested.

Stiles struggled between  _Nightmare before Christmas_  and the live-action  _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Ultimately, he went with the latter.

"Interesting choice… any particular reason why?" Chris asked.

"Because I really understand him… The Grinch. All he wants is to be left alone but this snot-nosed little girl decides to meddle in his past and ends up giving him a bad case of cardiomegaly," Stiles replied. "It's tragic."

Both Peter and Chris dissolved into stitches in hearing Stiles' interpretation of the Grinch. It was just one of the many reasons Peter had come to love his young boyfriend. He hadn't said it yet, despite the fact that he felt it deeply, in the same way he loved his husband. He loved these two men so much that it sometimes felt like his own heart would burst… and for that reason, Peter thought that maybe it was he who had the most in common with the green title character.

Either way, the movie played in the background and all three men sipped their egg nog as they painstakingly placed each string of lights, garland, and ornament. At last, the only thing that was missing was the topper. "So… do you guys use a star or an angel? I had a buddy who used the TARDIS from Doctor Who for his tree topper."

"Since it's your first Christmas with us, I think you should get to place the topper this year. It's in that last box over there," Chris said with a knowing smile. Peter caught the smile and stifled a laugh, himself.

Unaware of the joke, Stiles took the box and opened it, revealing a large silicone penis… complete with a halo. Stiles stood slack-jawed as he looked at it.

"It lights up, too," Peter said proudly.

"Peter was raised Catholic," Chris explained. "This is his way of literally telling all of that to fuck off."

Peter shrugged. "Or maybe I just really like cock?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I liked revisiting this series, even if it was just a quick oneshot.


End file.
